


The Capitol's Ball

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Capitol people - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love, The Capitol, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna's forced to celebrate her first Victory Ball and Finnick sees a fighting spirt in her that he'd never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Capitol's Ball

Joanna shivered in the cold A.C Capitol room, ‘this is what they do while we starve,’ she thought bitterly. She was forced to attend a celebratory party for her “Victory in the games,” She cursed under her breath at the stupid glittering dressing that was worn by the extravagant natives. Long sparkling dresses, tight buns and fresh Botox. “How entertaining,” she thought cynically.  
Two hours later at, 10pm she felt no different the Capitol citizens were still annoying her, the other victors were chatting amongst themselves and the President was watching them with a keen tyrantal eye.  
“Great Party right?” she heard a sarcastic voice say beside her. Joanna’s head spun around, “what?” she asked sharply, she turned to see the well acclaimed Finnick Odiar. He was just like she’d heard him to be tall, tan and muscular but in a sexy way. Joanna stiffened next to him, “it’s great.” She returned drily.  
A man with red hair, and a pink shirt bumped into Joanna, she stepped back and Finnick caught her, “moron.” She mumbled loudly. Finnick laughed merrily, “Bold, Ms. Mason,” he commented, he turned to face her and stared into his eyes, leaning closer, “very bold.” He added almost as a flirt. Joanna stared at the victor before her, her heart started to race but she pushed down that feeling ‘he’s just toying with you Jo’ she told herself keeping her expression neutral. “Joanna,” she said extending her hand, he smiled and brought it to his lips, “Finnick,” he replied winking. Joanna rolled her fully made up eyes, “Please, flirt with them,” she said her voice chilled as she pointed at the Capitol freaks tangoing. They looked like circus monkeys, Joanna thought bitterly see the glitter and caked on makeup.  
“What do you think it’s like to just lay on your behind all day without a job?” she asked grinding her teeth, “and 24 children go out in an arena to entertain them,” she snapped quietly. Finnick watched a lady not so subtly wink at him, while shimmering down in her glorified thousand dollar silver dress. Finnick smiled back but said, “They sure don’t seem to be complaining.”  
Finnick introduced Joanna to the other tributes who seemed nice enough, though Cashmere had that signature District one bitchyness about her that Joanna hated.  
When the party was finally over and Joanna had been forced under the watchful eye of President Snow to express the vote of thanks she walked to her car to go home. It felt so nice to be able to own a car usually District1, 2 and 4 along with the capitol were the only ones who had cars, that were available to the public. When she had first gotten behind the wheel, two days ago the savoury of it was delicious. Then she felt guilty that only she was able to enjoy this from her district, she pushed that thought away and remembered that their name hadn’t been pulled in a death match. She was just about to drive off, when she heard a tapping at her window. Joanna reluctantly lowered the window, and Finnick’s head popped through, “Hi!” he said brightly, as if people always choose this route to appear. Joanna rolled her eyes, but kept the window down, “Hi yourself.’ She replied gripping the stirring wheel. “There’s an after party at my house, want to come.” He asked brightly. Joanna stared at him, “no.” was her reply he winced dramitcly , “ouch, come on it’s gonna be fun.” He replied


End file.
